


The Unexpected

by wisrac17dew



Series: Samifer Week 2013 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, First Kiss, Human Lucifer, M/M, Mentioned Dean/Cas - Freeform, Samifer Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisrac17dew/pseuds/wisrac17dew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when a Fallen Lucifer turns up at the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic before season 9 started so yeah I know Lucifer should have powers still but whatever. Sorry if it's not the best quality, I just can't seem to write Lucifer at all

Sometimes Sam hated being the third wheel. 

He was happy for his brother and Cas and all, but ever since they confessed their undying love for each other, Sam felt like he was just kind of there.  
And now they were living in the bunker, and Cas was a human, and so were all the other angels. Kevin was still there too of course, but he was rarely seen, always hiding out in his room. And then there was Crowley, who was chained up in the dungeon. 

One thing Sam could have never predicted though, was that the cure to his third wheel problem would come in the form of an archangel.

 

**Previous**

So Kevin figured out that not only were the angels in Heaven banished to Earth, but so were the ones in Hell. “Great” Dean said “now we have to deal with the Devil again.” 

“And Michael.” Kevin pointed out.

They decided not to do anything about it for the moment though, because they wouldn’t have any powers so they’d be pretty harmless.  
So they went back to figuring out how they were going handle all of the now-human angels that were spread across the whole friggin world.

In fact, Sam had almost forgotten the fact that Lucifer and Michael were roaming the Earth, until one of them showed up on the bunker’s doorstep.

 

It was almost ten o’clock when it happened, Sam and Dean and Cas were all just lounging around the tv, as no one was motivated to do anymore work that late at night. Then there was a knock at the door and everyone looked at each other simultaneously. Dean was the first to jump up off the couch, and he bolted down the hallway to go find weapons. Sam and Cas stood up too, and made a sort of wordless agreement to slowly approach the front door. Whoever was there knocked again, louder. Dean came up behind Sam and Cas with a knife and a jug of holy water. They all exchanged frightened glances before Sam turned the assortment of bolts on the door and slowly pulled it open.

Lucifer was covered in dirt and there were bags under his eyes. His posture was horrible, he looked like he was about to collapse.

“No way” Dean said “no, this is not happening.”

Nonetheless, they let Satan inside. He remained speechless until he was sitting down at one of the large ‘everything’ tables, and Cas very calmly asked how he found them.

He sucked in a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak, and then letting out a horrible sounding squeak. His face flushed and he looked down at the table.

Cas looked to Dean for some sort of explanation, and the hunter sighed. “He lost his voice.” 

Sam, who was standing farther away from Lucifer than any of the others commented dryly “probably hasn’t drank anything since he fell.”

Dean looked back at Lucifer “you haven’t, have you?” He shook his head in response.

“Angels are not required to eat or drink” Cas reminded them “he probably didn’t realize it was necessary.” 

“Probably dehydrated too” Dean said “sure looks like it.”

“I can get some water” Sam offered, although it was obvious that he’d rather be anywhere other than in the same room as the Devil. 

Dean looked at him worriedly “are you sure? You can go do something else, me and Cas can handle this.”

“Nah it’s all good” he assured and headed in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Should we go let Kevin know there’s a fallen archangel in our home?” Dean asked Cas. 

“Probably” Cas said.

“Ok um you stay here with him, I’ll be back in few.”

Cas sat down at one of the other chairs placed around the table, and looked over Lucifer more closely. His skin was pale, and there were several small cuts on his face and arms. Castiel was surprised he hadn’t passed out yet. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Sam returning with a tall glass of water with ice. He sat it down on the table in front of Lucifer and backed away again. Lucifer looked up at him in what might be appreciation and took a long sip from the glass. 

“Where did Dean go?”

“He went to inform Kevin that Lucifer is here.”

“Kevin’s gonna freak.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “He has been through a lot though, he will be fine.”

As if on cue, Dean came into view with a very wary looking Kevin trailing behind him. “Don’t be a wimp, he isn’t gonna do anything to you” Dean was saying. Kevin didn’t look convinced.

Lucifer spun around to see who Dean was talking to, and Kevin must not have been expecting him to because he almost jumped 10 feet into the air. Then after that initial reaction he seemed to look over Lucifer a bit more closely and said “I was expecting him to look scarier.” Lucifer looked offended.

“I told you” Dean replied. “So uh we should probably do something with him right? But uh what?”

Cas thought about that for a moment “he needs rest, we should let him sleep in one of the unoccupied bedrooms for tonight.”

“Is that a good idea?” Dean asked “what if he tries to like, I dunno, set the place on fire or something?”

“I highly doubt he has the strength to do anything of the sort at the moment” Cas reasoned.

“Yeah I guess you’re right....”

They led Lucifer down the hall to a spare bedroom that was equal distance from both Sam and Dean’s room, and told him to go to sleep. 

“Are you ok Sammy?” Dean asked afterwards. 

“Yeah I’m fine” Sam said.

“I know this must really be freaking you out” he reasoned.

“I can’t deny that” Sam let out a sour laugh “but it’s only right that we don’t kick him out. I mean he’s newly human, and you know how hard that is for an angel.” 

Dean nodded in agreeance “glad you understand Sammy.”

 

The next morning Sam woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep. He wandered into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, trying his best not to make a lot of noise. He tried not to let the fact that Lucifer was in the bunker get to him, but just the thought sent chills down his spine. The fact that the Devil was so drained was a bit reassuring though. It both proved the point that he was indeed human, and also that he couldn’t do anything to hurt him. 

For some reason that didn’t make Sam feel any better.

Dean and Cas stumbled into the kitchen about an hour later, both of them helping themselves to the coffee Sam had made. They exchanged good mornings, and Dean seemed to remember that Lucifer was still there. “Who’s gonna go check on Satan?” 

Unsurprisingly no one volunteered. 

Sam groaned “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure? I can do it, it’s alright.”

“No I can do it” Sam said determinedly “he’s probably still asleep anyway.” 

Dean furrowed his brow. The only reason he was even allowing Sam to go near Lucifer was because the ex-archangel was so sick he couldn’t possibly do anything to harm Sam, he couldn’t even talk for God’s sake!

Sam headed in the direction of the room Lucifer was occupying and paused before pulling open the door. He was right when he said that Lucifer was probably still sleeping, but he hadn’t expected the Devil to be curled in on himself, shaking, his shirt visibly covered in sweat.

Sam felt like he should do something, because he knew how horrible it was to be in a sleep like that. Whether it was because of nightmares or illness (or both). 

It really was just instinct when he walked around the side of the bed and leaned over to lightly shake Lucifer’s shoulder. “Lucifer” he said when he wouldn’t wake up. At the sound of his name the Devil jolted awake. He sat up immediately, breathing harshly. 

“Uh hey” Sam said “you were like shaking and stuff and it looked like you were having a nightmare so I figured I’d wake you up.”

Lucifer looked up to make eye contact with Sam but didn’t say anything. Probably because his voice was still lost. “You should probably eat something” Sam mused “and drink more water of course. And also you really need a shower” he wrinkled his nose. 

Lucifer watched him with a blank stare and Sam rolled his eyes, he felt like he was talking to a child. “Come on” he tried “do I have to carry you? I’m not bringing you breakfast in bed.”

Lucifer swung his legs over the edge of the bed and eventually followed Sam out of the room and into the kitchen, where Dean and Cas were still sipping on their coffee, and Dean was chuckling over something Dean had said.

“Ew he reeks” Dean commented snidely.

“Yeah I know” Sam said. “What should I give him to eat?”

“Uh I don’t know” Dean shrugged “toast or something.”

“I can handle it” Cas said “you can go something else Sam, I know you’d rather not be around my brother, even in his current condition.”

“Thanks Cas” Sam said, and he really did mean it.

They gave Lucifer lots of water throughout the day in hopes he would regain the ability to speak, and they even got him to take a shower (which required a little help from Cas). Of course then there was the whole ‘he doesn’t have any clothes’ situation that resulted in Sam’s closet becoming a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie short.

The day went about fairly normal besides that. Sam saw Kevin twice through the day (which was even less than normal), and Dean was elected to go make sure Crowley was still alive (he was).

For dinner Dean and Cas worked together to make spaghetti and meatballs (with garlic bread). Sam and Dean and Cas and Kevin all ate together, and then Cas took some leftovers to Lucifer (because no one else really wanted to go near him).

“Do you think he requires some sort of medication?” Cas asked later. “You mentioned he may be dehydrated, correct?” 

“Yeah I guess” Dean shrugged “we might have some basic cold stuff in the cabinet that you could give him.”

Cas did find some liquid Tylenol and managed to measure the medicine all by himself before delivering it to his brother.

 

-xXx-

 

Two days later, Satan could construct a sentence. A very raspy, squeaky sentence, but a sentence nonetheless. 

“I woke up not far from here” he said “all alone, in the middle of an empty field.”

“You know what happened though?” Cas asked “with Metatron?”

Lucifer sighed “from what I have collected, Metatron was able to cast all of the angels out of heaven.”

“Yeah that’s pretty much what happened” Dean confirmed. Cas looked away, he still blamed himself for the whole ordeal. 

A flare of sadness flashed across Lucifer’s face before he quickly regained his composure. 

“Now tell us how you found us” Dean commanded. Him and Cas had been unofficially appointed interrogators, while Sam and Kevin watched silently from a few feet away. 

“It seems that even though I am no longer an angel” he shuddered “the presence of my true vessel” he snuck a glance in Sam’s direction “naturally attracts me in that direction.”

“So you followed your Sammy senses all the way here?” Dean raised a brow. 

“Well of course it sounds lame when you put it like that.”

Dean rolled his eyes “so do we have to chain you up in the dungeon with the King of Hell? I’m sure he’d appreciate the company.”

“Crowley is here?” Lucifer’s lip turned up in disgust “I take it he already knows I’m here.”

“Nope” Dean popped the ‘p’ “wanted you to be able to talk before we told him.”

Lucifer nodded slightly, but didn’t comment. Dean turned to look at his brother “well Sammy, what should we do with him?”

Sam shrugged “why’re you asking me?”

“Well I don’t want to be the one to do everything” Dean said “plus I’m sure you can think of something more creative than I could.”

Lucifer was watching Sam like a hawk, waiting for a response. “What do you want me to say Dean? We should throw him out on the street and let him figure out how to live on his own?”

"Doesn’t sound like a bad idea to me” Dean said.

“Dean” Cas sighed “I’m not sure that would be a good idea.”

“Yeah i know Cas” he grumbled. “We could just put him in the dungeon.”

“Or we could let him stay in the guest room” Sam said, and everyone turned to face him.

“Are you crazy Sam? This is _Lucifer_ we’re talking about!”

“I know Dean” Sam said “I was just pointing it out.”

“Sam has a point” Cas said “Lucifer is still in no state to harm anyone.” 

“Are you actually suggesting we should let him stay up here? With us?”

“Well” Cas shrugged slightly “I suppose that was what I was suggesting.”

 

-xXx-

 

Lucifer continued to stay in the guest room, and soon enough he was 100% healthy. And of course once he was healthy he actually started complaining. He stayed away from Sam for the most part (which was surprising). Cas theorized that Lucifer was afraid Sam would yell at him, and Sam almost laughed at the idea of _him_ scaring _Lucifer_.

He did complain to Castiel though. Sam had overheard him whining about how horrible being a human was on multiple occasions. 

One Day, Sam decided he would talk to Lucifer. Partly because he wanted to see if the Devil was really afraid of him, and partly just to talk.

He approached him sometime mid-afternoon after becoming unbearingly bored with his so-called ‘research’ (which really meant he was searching the web for hours and finding nothing relevant to their current situation at all). Lucifer was twiddling his thumbs on one of the couches. Like he was literally playing with his hands for lack of anything better to do. 

He glanced up when Sam walked in the room, and quickly looked away. “Hey” Sam said, voice remaining casual.

“Hello Sam” Lucifer said softly.

“How are you?” Sam asked.

"Fine” Lucifer said. “Why are you talking to me?”

“Because I felt like it” Sam shrugged “I can leave if you want me to.”

“Why aren’t you angry with me?”

“I am” Lucifer visibly deflated “but I’ve been angry with you ever since I met you so I guess it doesn’t show much anymore.”

“You know” Lucifer said “it was never my intention for our relationship to be this way.”

“How did you think it would be?”

“Well” Lucifer pondered “I wanted to get to know you Sam. I know you thought I just wanted you as a vessel but that was never the case” his expression softened “did I ever tell you about when I first heard about you?” Sam shook his head no in slight interest. “It was so long ago” he said “thousands of years. My Father told me that you would be my true vessel, and that you may not comply at first, but you would eventually, because you were essentially made for me.” 

“I spent so much time wondering what you would be like. And then the news that you were born and all I wanted to do was see you. But I couldn’t because I was locked in my cage.” Sam had sat down, and was listening more raptly now. “The first time I laid eyes on you” Lucifer stopped talking for a moment “the first time I laid eyes on you I couldn’t look away” he admitted “I could have never imagined just how perfect you would be.”

Sam swallowed and looked downwards “I don’t see how you could say that I’m perfect. I’m the opposite of perfect.”

“Sam” Lucifer frowned and the lines in his forehead became overly visible “don’t you ever say that.”

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Dean exclaimed. Sam turned around to see his brother holding out a freshly baked pie “look what Cas and I made!”

“Oh pie what a surprise” Sam responded sarcastically. 

“It’s not just any pie!” Dean insisted “it’s cinnamon apple!”

“So is that all you wanted to tell me?” 

“Dang Sammy don’t be so rude” he looked over at Lucifer “I thought I told you not to talk to him!”

“Actually you didn’t.”

“Well I was going to!” He grumbled “I didn’t think you were going to purposely start a conversation with him!” 

“I’m still here you know” Lucifer complained “I wasn’t doing Sam any harm.” Dean looked to Sam for confirmation that the Devil was telling the truth. 

“Uh yeah, no harm” he felt his face flush slightly at the thought of Lucifer telling him that he was perfect, he hoped Dean didn’t notice. 

 

Later that day, after dinner Sam was talking to Lucifer again. 

“No it doesn’t work like that” Sam sighed. 

“How does it work then?” The ex-archangel was becoming increasingly more impatient.

“Ugh just” he smacked Lucifer’s hand away “stop flipping all the pieces over!”

So they were making a puzzle. 

Actually Sam was teaching Lucifer how to make a puzzle, and Lucifer was having trouble grasping the concept. 

“You just arrange the pieces so they make the picture” Sam said and picked up the cardboard puzzle box. “Start with the corner pieces.”

They sat together for at least 45 minutes, working together to piece the puzzle together. Dean and Cas walked past them a few times, and Dean always shot a glare in Lucifer’s direction. When they were finished with the puzzle, Sam looked up to see Lucifer admiring their work contently. “That was certainly time-consuming” he commented.

“That’s the point” Sam replied.

 

-xXx-

 

Their relationship went like that for a while. Sam would initiate conversations (never Lucifer) and then they would sit down and do something to pastime (like play board games or watch tv). Dean still didn’t like it. 

Then one day Lucifer started the conversation. “Sam can I ask you something?” He said.

“Um sure” Sam replied. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Sam ran his tongue over his bottom lip “a little bit” he confessed. 

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable Sam” Lucifer frowned “I want you to be comfortable in my presence.”

“Well I can’t help it” he shrugged “you’re not exactly on the top of my best friends list.” 

“Why?” 

Sam looked at Lucifer funny “well you sent me to a mental hospital for one.”

Lucifer sighed “that wasn’t really _me_ though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“That was a hallucination of your own mind. Aftershocks from being in the cage. I had no part in that.”

Sam bit his lip “well still” he reasoned.

“Is that your argument?”

“Yes. You know I can’t just change my feelings.”

“Neither can I.”

“Stop saying stuff like that it’s weird.”

”Why is it weird?"

"Because you make it sound like you actually care." Sam immediately regretted what he had said.

"I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. “I should probably go uh do something” Sam said. Lucifer nodded slightly and Sam got up from where he was sitting. He walked away in the direction of his room.

 

-xXx-

 

Dean asked Sam what him and Lucifer talked about, and Sam told Dean about the whole ‘Hallucination Lucifer is not the same as normal Lucifer’. He left out the part that Lucifer continuously slipped in things that made it seem like he was in love with him (which was really _really_ weird). 

“So what, this Lucifer is the super nice innocent one?”

“Well no...”

“That’s what it sounds like to me” Dean said. 

“I don’t think he’s trying to convince me that he’s not evil.”

“Then what is he trying to do?”

“I don’t know Dean.”

“Well you should figure it out, because if he has some freaky plan in his head involving you then we need to get him out of here as soon as possible” Dean was running his fingers across the back of his neck, and had a pained expression on his face. “I don’t need you getting hurt again.” 

“I’m fine Dean, he won’t hurt me.”

“Yeah that’s what you keep saying. I don’t know why you trust him so much. If I were you I wouldn’t even stand in the same room as him, let alone talk to him.”

“I don’t know why I trust him so much” Sam admitted “maybe it’s because we have more in common than I thought.”

“Don’t say that, you two are nothing alike.”

Sam leaned up against the kitchen counter and sighed “I don’t want to get in a fight about this, but we really do.”

“Whatever, I don’t want to fight about this either. Just don’t get too sucked into his spell, I can tell something is up with this whole situation and I don’t like it.”

“I promise I won’t do anything stupid.”

“Ok good” Dean said “I’m going to hold you to that.”

 

-xXx-

 

And Dean did hold him to it. He was constantly eavesdropping on Sam and Lucifer’s conversations, and watching them interact with the eyes of a hawk. It was actually beginning to get on Sam’s nerves. 

“Come on” Sam said to Lucifer one day. And he led him to his room and locked the door behind him. Lucifer gave him a questioning look. “I just wanted to get away from Dean” he quickly explained “I’m not trying to be a creep or anything.”

“I understand” Lucifer replied “your brother has been keeping a very close eye on you lately.” 

“It’s getting ridiculous” Sam sat down on his bed “he thinks you’re going to murder me or something.”

“I would never hurt you Sam.”

“Yeah I’m very well aware of that.”

“Yeah, but you don’t believe it.” Lucifer sat down next to Sam “I wish you’d believe me.” 

“I’m sorry I have trust issues” he replied sarcastically.

“I’m being serious Sam” Lucifer insisted “I told you I want you to feel comfortable around me.”

“Well I’ll admit I feel more comfortable around you now than I used to.”

Lucifer humphed and looked the other way. 

“What do you want me to say?” Sam asked exasperatedly “should I lie and say that I feel 100% fine around you?”

“I don’t want you to have to lie about it...”

“You’re not making any sense.”

 

-xXx-

 

And Lucifer didn’t make any sense until about a week later when he somehow ended up on the errand run with Sam. They were in Wal-Mart, Lucifer was in charge of reading the list, and Sam was leading them both in the direction of the aisle they needed to get to. 

And everything was completely normal until a fallen angel rounded the corner yielding a knife and a very angry expression on his face. Lucifer immediately jumped in front of Sam, and pulled his own blade out of the inside of his sleeve. 

The other angel was smaller than Lucifer, with dark skin and dark eyes to match. He didn’t seem to realize who he was threatening. “Who are you?” He spat “let me talk to the Winchester!”

“You will go nowhere near him” Lucifer shot back “and you should know better than to talk to me that way!”

“Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a human!”

Lucifer’s eyes widened at the statement as if he was just remembering that fact. “You- you’re name is Pahaliah, correct?”

“How do you know that?” Pahaliah took a small step back.

Sam didn’t like how this was going. “Lucifer come on let’s just go” he said quietly. 

“He wants to harm you” Lucifer said disapprovingly.

Palaliah looked from Lucifer to Sam and then back to Lucifer. “Lucifer?” He said uncertainly.

“That’s my name” he sneered “don’t wear it out.”

“B-but you’re supposed to be-”

“In Hell? Yes I suppose that is where I should be at the moment.”

“True, and neither do you. Now tell me why you wanted to speak to Sam?” His tone of voice clearly said ‘back off’. 

Palaliah took the warning “nothing of importance, I should actually be on my way” and quickly retreated back around the corner. 

Sam sighed in relief. “Thanks for not letting that guy kill me.”

“Anything for you Sam” Lucifer replied.

Sam looked over at Lucifer. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Sam smiled. Like full on smiled. “You know, I think you’re the only person who could say that to me and actually mean it.”

Lucifer gave his own sort of smile in return. 

 

-xXx-

 

After that Lucifer and Sam’s relationship steadily began to grow. They talked more, and Sam continued to teach him about human things. Dean was still constantly stalking them, but Sam didn’t let it get to him. His brother had always been overprotective of him. 

One night Sam decided to show Lucifer an old Star Trek movie. They sat down on the couch together and about halfway through Lucifer wound up asleep against Sam’s chest. And Sam might’ve sort’ve fallen asleep too. And then of course in the morning Dean would be the one to find them. That involved a lot of unnecessary yelling. 

And one time Sam took Lucifer to the mall because he needed clothes, and they ended up getting soft pretzels and sharing ice cream with each other. Which was totally normal, that’s what friends do right? Wait was Sam considering Lucifer his friend now? He decided not to think about that.

“There’s no need for you two to be sitting on top of each other, there’s plenty of other places to sit in this room.” Dean grumbled one afternoon. 

Sam and Lucifer exchanged lazy glances and Lucifer scooted over even closer to Sam. “What the hell Sam” Dean looked over at Cas “tell your brother to stop assaulting mine.”

“I believe Sam is quite content where he is” Cas pointed out. 

“If Sam is content with the Devil cuddling up beside him then there is a serious issue here.”

“Why are you allowed to have an angel and Sam isn’t?” Lucifer asked innocently, purposely trying to get on Dean’s nerves. Sam blushed at the implication.

“Th- What no!” Dean stuttered “creep, get away from my brother.”

Lucifer shrugged, but didn’t move. Dean just looked at him in frustration

 

-xXx-

 

The first time they kissed, it was sort of accidental.

Well actually, maybe it wasn’t.

Sam was in the kitchen working on dinner, as it was his turn to cook. “Can I taste it?” Lucifer asked, he had just come in from outside (he enjoyed the scenery he explained). 

“You must be freezing” Sam commented offhandedly as he ladled out a spoonful of soup. 

“I took one of your coats” Lucifer replied. Sam turned to see that coat or no coat , his face was still bright red from the cold. 

“Here, it’s hot be careful” Lucifer nodded and opened his mouth expectantly. Sam held the spoon out to his face and Lucifer took the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Delicious” he declared afterwards.

“Thanks” Sam set the spoon back down. 

“I recommend not going in the living room” Lucifer snorted.

“Why?”

“Our brothers” he stopped there. That was enough for Sam to figure it out.

“Gross” Sam wrinkled his nose.

“I agree.”

“Someday I’m gonna make them walk in on me doing something like that to teach them a lesson.”

“Ooh Sammy” Lucifer taunted “gonna bring your secret girlfriend home?”

Sam laughed “don’t have to worry about that happening any time soon.”

“Good” Lucifer said.

“Good?”

“Then I can keep you all to myself.”

Sam felt his face flush. Lucifer laughed. “You’re brother thinks I have the hots for you.”

“Do you?”

“Well if I told you it would be too easy.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I think you’ve confused me with you.”

“Hmmph.” Lucifer was standing closer to him than he had been before, Sam noticed. He grinned. Lucifer eyed him suspiciously. So Sam took that as the perfect opportunity to kiss him. 

Sam placed one of his hands on the back of Lucifer’s head and let the other one gently hold his shoulder. Lucifer remained stiff as a board throughout the whole 10 second duration, and Sam was afraid he had majorly misinterpreted the Devil’s flirting. He pulled back and found Lucifer staring at him unblinkingly. “Why’d you do that?” He asked uncertainly,

“I er I uh wanted to?” He wished he could have came up with a better response. 

Lucifer seemed pleased by the answer and he smiled broadly before leaning back towards Sam to kiss him back. Lucifer was fondling Sam’s hair with one hand and his other was wrapped around his waist. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like Sam would have expected from the Devil. Then there was that whole forked tongue thing. When Lucifer pressed it up against Sam’s lips Sam almost pulled back because it felt so weird. But not weird in a bad way he quickly decided. 

When they eventually pulled back in need of air, Sam opened his eyes to find that Lucifer had the most genuine smile on his face that he had ever seen. “So can I take that as a yes?” He asked teasingly.

“I suppose so.”

Sam could be okay with that... Sam could be very okay with that. 

 

(Dean wouldn’t be though.)


End file.
